As is well known in the art, the combustion of most fuels typically results from the combustion of fuel and air whereby the byproducts are typically unburned hydrocarbons, carbon dioxide, nitric oxides, carbon monoxide, and water. One of the drawbacks associated with such combustion is that the unburned hydrocarbons are normally vented and pollute the atmosphere. In addition, the combustion byproducts tend to leave the combustion chamber in a heated state, thus carrying heat away from the combustion region, thereby reducing the energy efficiency of the combustion system.
A few related known patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,412; 5,344,311; 5,921,470; and 6,119,954. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,412 to Strenekert relates to a process and apparatus for combustion of liquid fuel which provides an extremely intense blue/violet flame. To achieve this, Strenekert discloses mixing the oil and the air with one another to form an oil/air mixture immediately prior to the oil and air mixture being injected from the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,311 to Black relates to an oil burner having rotary air compressed in which the operating and capital expense, associated with the burner, are reduced by using a compressor which is lubricated with fuel oil supplied for the burner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,470 and 6,119,954, both issued to Kamath, relates to a burner utilizing a low pressure fan for atomizing oil and supplying air for combustion. This patent discloses radially injecting the oil into the airstream and thereby mixing the oil with the air prior to the oil and the air exiting from the atomizing nozzle.